We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by Red0313
Summary: Set right after Triangle, in the hospital room.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I am back with some more X-files stories. I had a bit of writers block, or a boyfriend, but that's over, so I will be back to my old ways.

Anyway. Enough of that sad talk.

Spoilers for Triangle. Also, I own nothing.

Please enjoy!

Scully had come back to my hospital room later that night, after I called her out of boredom. I know she was a bit hesitant, especially after my declaration of love, but she's never denied me of anything.

So, there she sat, reading a magazine, in her normal clothes. She looked great in her every day clothes. I had the chance to see her womanly curves and her relaxed demeanor. It was refreshing. She didn't walk around with her normal, professional exterior.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, I was bored. And sure, having Scully there was awesome, but she wasn't entertaining me, at all. So, I thought I would cause a little havoc, just to make the best of the situation. And that's how it all happened.

"You know, when I was on the Queen Anne, you were there, Scully. I promise you, it was you. I mean, you were different, but still Scully," I blurted out.

She closed the magazine shut and tossed it on the bedside table. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, silently telling me to continue with my little shenanigans.

"You were beautiful. You had your hair done up in these curls, and you were wearing this little red number that would drive all the men at work nuts," I admitted without looking at her. I had my eyes closed, recalling that fond memory.

"You were a OSS Agent, which I thought was fitting. You may have looked fancy, but you were feisty, just as you are now. Which by the way, I admire." I took my chance and looked over at her. She was staring at me in awe.

"It was funny," I chuckled, "I grabbed you, trying to get your attention, and you threatened me." I laughed at that memory. "And when they were killing people, you got in Krycek's face and called him a little weasel. That's when you, the real Scully, showed herself. I had never been more relieved. It was good to know that I wasn't alone, that my partner was there with me. I felt safe ."

I looked at her again, and she was smiling. "And then, eventually a fight broke out, and you and I escaped. We ran throughout the entire ship, hand in hand, until we reached the deck. And that's when I convinced you that you were going to have to turn the ship around to save the world. You didn't believe me, but I trusted you to go with your gut instinct. I saw it in your eyes."

She smiled at me, rolled her eyes, and said "I always do."

"Yeah, well, before I jumped over board, I was feeling pretty bold. So, I grabbed you and we had a heated, ten second make out session. Honest to God truth," I threw my hands in the air.

She looked at me, with skeptical eyes. "Well, now that I believe, actually. I can see you doing something like that."

I laughed at her. She believed that part but not the rest. Classic Scully.

"It's true, Scully. The Past Scully was just as skeptical as you. In fact, now that I think about it, you two are exactly alike. Both brave, beautiful, and hot-headed." I said with a smile. "Anyway, it wasn't a dream. It was an X-file, and I have to say my favorite one."

"Mulder, I am not saying I believe you, but I am not dismissing you either. I just believe that maybe it was a dream or a hallucination."

"Scully, come here," I beckoned her. She walked over to me, hesitantly. "When I kissed you, it was real. It felt absolutely real. And after I kissed you, you punched me in the face. Right here in my eye, actually," I pointed the bruise out to her.

She reached her hand out and felt my bruised eye. She was quiet for a second, but I felt the energy in the room shift. She finally believed me.

"So, I decked you after our heated make out session," she questioned. I shook my head. "Well, than, it was either really great or terrible." She giggled.

"Oh, trust me partner, it was fantastic," I guaranteed her.

"Hmmm, I suppose someday you will have to prove that theory to me," she bantered.

"Scully, are you coming on to me," I shot back.

"You could say that, Mulder."

"Alright, Scully's coming on to me," I sung to myself.

"Yeah, well, don't push your luck. I am still mad at you for ditching me," she said with a bit of hurt.

"Ah, I was hoping you would take pity on me and look past that part. I am sorry, Scully. But, if it is any consolation, it was probably a good thing. You saved the world!"

"Yeah, nice save, partner."

"I try. But I am sorry," I said honestly.

"Mulder, did you really mean what you said to me, or were you still stuck in the past," she questioned unsure of her self.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it, Scully."

"I figured. I am sorry I dismissed you like that. That was insensitive of me. You do know that I have feelings for you too, right."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. But, I just wanted to make sure that you know I have feelings for you, too. So that maybe one day, we can get our act together."

"We will be together, Mulder. And somehow, I believe that it will be forever."

"Yeah, you're kind of stuck with me."

"I am stuck with you by choice. And, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, Scully."

"It's getting late, partner. I am exhausted and visiting hours are about over. I am going to go home for the night. I will be here at about nine to bust you out of here," she said with a smile.

"Alright, if you must. But, tomorrow, I am leaving this place, I don't care what the doctors say."

She giggled a bit, and then planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Good night, Mulder. Try to behave, for me," she pleaded with those diamond, blue eyes. They get me every time.

"Fine, but only for you. The things I do for you."

"I appreciate them all. I will be here tomorrow, I promise."

We gave each other one last deep gaze, then she headed out of my room. Once the door shut, I smiled to myself, my heart feeling ten times lighter, and I passed out, excited to see My Scully tomorrow.

The END!

Please leave a review. I love reviews


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided that I wanted to make this more than a one shot. I let my mind wander, and I came up with a little more story. I hope you enjoy!

I woke up around eight thirty, feeling pretty fantastic. My body was still a bit sore, but that was to be expected. The second day is always worse. My heart felt great, which pretty much meant that anything else wasn't going to affect me. I began packing my stuff up, collecting everything that Scully had brought me last night. She knew how unbearable hospitals were, no matter how short of a visit it was going to be. So, she brought me my sweats, toothbrush, and some warm socks. Did I mention I love her? Well I do.

I was putting my shirt on, and I got a good whiff of myself. I didn't smell too great. But what was I going to do? I wanted to take a shower, but raising my arms was a bit of a feat. I practically broke a sweat putting my shirt on. Maybe I could get Scully to give me a sponge bath. I chuckled aloud at that.

"What are you snickering about," I heard Scully call out from behind me.

"Scully, you're a bit early," I noted, " but as always, it's great to see you," I added.

"Well, it's Saturday, I haven't got much going on, so I figured we could bust out a bit earlier and maybe get some breakfast, if you're feeling up to it?"

"How about we stay in and cook breakfast together," I asked, not feeling excited about being in public smelling like a teenager after football practice. It was different being with Scully. We saw each other at our worst and at our best, so I knew she wouldn't care. She might make a remark, but otherwise she would be fine with it. True love, I suppose.

"Sure, I think I have some bacon and eggs, and I can probably whip out some pancakes," she said cheerfully. I smiled back at her, loving this side of her.

"Sounds great. Alright, lets bust out of here, I've already checked out, we are good to go."

"Mr. Mulder," the doctor said, walking in with his clip board. Busted. "And his trusty sidekick, Dana Scully," he said aloud. Clearly Scully was not thrilled.

"Actually, she's my trusty partner," I corrected.

"Yes, and it's Doctor Dana Scully," she corrected, unhappy with his jokes.

"Right, excuse me. I thought I would pop in a little early and check on you," he spoke. I was busted. So busted.

"Rumors are that you two are a bit of trouble," he raised his eyebrows. "My nurses said you were their most difficult patient, and that there was a woman here late last night," he questioned. Scully's face clashed with her hair. "Also, according to your files, you have a habit of leaving against medical advice," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, there is a good reason for that, doctor," I said calmly, "my partner is a doctor, so I have no reason to worry," I said, chancing a glance at Scully. She was not amused.

"Than she should know better. I'd like to do an exam, just to make sure. I'd feel a lot better. I am sure you are doing fine, but it never hurts to check," he said. Sure, ask my ego that, I thought.

"Fine, but let's make it quick, I've got bacon calling my name," I snapped. I was slightly embarrassed for being caught in a lie, and completely guilty.

He examined me, and what do you know, all was good, just like I said. He took his notes then left. Scully was silent while I checked myself out, and we were off, though not without a snarky comment to the nurses from yours truly, mind you.

We got into the car, Scully throwing my overnight bag in the back of her car, and a groan from me as I sat down.

"Mulder, why," she asked. And I knew what she was asking me.

"Oh, come on, Scully, I feel great," I promised her.

"Whatever, Mulder. It's the whole point. Can't you just follow the rules for once in your life. We have rules for a reason."

"You're right, I shouldn't leave AMA, but you know how I feel about hospitals. The longer I have to be there, the more antsy I get."

"Yes, Mulder, I know."

"Let's just forget about it and go to your place to eat bacon," I suggested.

"Fine, Mulder. But quit pulling those juvenile stunts," she barked out.

"Scully, I will do my best, but let's not go crazy here. We know how I am," I joked.

"Yes, we all know. I know, Skinner knows, Kersh knows, and the list goes on. You know, Mulder, you're extraordinarily lucky. You piss off a lot of people. I am actually surprised you are alive," she said.

"Well, I have a loyal, trusty partner, who keeps me out of harms way, not to mention trouble, " I said, smugly.

"You do, and don't you forget about it."

"Never in a million years, could I forget about you," I said, smiling over at her.

We pulled up to Scully's house about a half hour later, and I was never more relieved. Honestly, I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was lay around on her couch and bask in her apartment. I love Scully's apartment, it's homey, clean, and it smells just like her. My favorite place to be.

We unlocked her door and I threw my bag down by the front door. With one look from Scully, I picked the bag up and said, "sorry, habit, I will go put it in the guest room."

"Don't bother. Just put it in my room," she said quietly.

"Really," I said too happily.

"If you play your cards right, I will let you stay the night in my bed tonight. No funny business though," she warned.

"I promise you, Scully, nothing about that subject is going to be funny," I shot back.

"Mulder," she raised an eyebrow at me. That was all it took. When she gave me that look, I knew to shut my mouth and do as I was told. She's about ten inches shorter than me, but one of those looks, and I am surrendering faster than the speed of light.

With my tail between my legs, I headed towards her room. My favorite place of her apartment is definitely the bedroom. The color is subtle, her bed is giant and fluffy, and her perfumes invade the air with incredible scents of Scully.

"Mulder, why don't you lay down while I cook breakfast; I am sure you are feeling like hell," she yelled. "The remote is on the coffee table, watch anything but a Sci-fi movie."

"Well, you have no arguments from me," I said, plopping down on her couch, propping my feet up on the table. I knew she hated when I did that, but she never said anything about it.

Fifteen minutes later she had breakfast ready. It looked delicious. I felt my mouth salivate immediately.

"Scully, this looks absolutely delicious, and my arteries are clogging just looking at it, which is just the way I like it," I thanked her. "You know the way to my heart."

"Good, because I made it with love, which means, I licked my fingers and touched everything," she teased.

"You know, any other person I would actually believe, but I know how you are, and you washed your hands at least three times, the whole time you were in there; so I am sorry, but your pants are catching fire," I teased back.

"Geeze, nothing gets by you, does it? I had no idea you paid attention to anything I do," she accused.

"Scully, I notice you. I am just really sneaky," I admitted. She blushed and I mentally patted myself on the back. Score one for Mulder.

After I finished my meal, I was so full that I hated myself. I had seconds and I was polishing off the bacon, not wanting it to go to waste. Surprisingly Scully also ate a large amount of food, too. I was impressed.

"I don't think I am going to be able to move for a minute, " Scully spoke.

"Are you kidding, I just lapsed into a food coma," I teased.

"Mulder, you need to shower, " she admitted, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know. I reek, but I am too sore to do anything," I pouted.

"Well, I may regret saying this, but I can help you with a sponge bath." She flushed and looked hopeful. I decided I wouldn't tease her. I was going to act like a grown up.

"I'd really appreciate that, Scully."

"Alright, well after we get everything cleaned up, we will see about that sponge bath," Scully said.

"Let's get it done than. I have been waiting for this moment for six years. I will be damned if a little food delays us."

TBC

Please leave reviews and even some suggestions would be more than alright.

RED


	3. Chapter 3

After doing the dishes, Scully and I made our way into her bathroom, where she was going to give me a sponge bath. I have to say, I wasn't as excited as I thought I was going to be. I knew she would handle like the doctor that she is, and not as a lover. There isn't going to be anything sexual about this experience.

"Alright, Mulder, why don't you take your pants off and then I will help you with your shirt," she broke the silence.

"Alright, but no peeking. I know how you women are," I teased. I was uncomfortable and I resorted to humor, which she disregarded.

"Funny. I will probably just fill the bath up and you can kind of sit in there while I wash you," she stated. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

After she filled the water up, and helped me out of my shirt, I stepped into the bath tub completely naked. And, just as I thought, Scully handled it like a doctor.

"Alright, go ahead and sit down. I'm afraid you're going to have to use my body wash. It's all I have."

"That's fine. But don't think of me as any less of a man. And let's keep this bit between ourselves," I joked.

She grabbed a wash cloth and lathered up some of her floral smelling body wash. It's been forever since someone has washed me, and I forgot how awesome it feels. She got my back first, which felt absolutely great. Then she worked her way to my neck, and of course, behind my ears. She grabbed my arms and scrubbed them, too. When it was time for my chest, she had me stand up. When I did, I caught a faint blush, but I could be mistaken.

"Scully, I really appreciate you doing this. I hope you know that," I said, trying to derail the awkward moment.

She started scrubbing my chest, and then moved down to my legs. "You'd do it for me, wouldn't you," she asked.

"I would do anything for you, Scully. I would hope that you knew that," I said, dead serious.

"I do know that, Mulder. And that is exactly why I am doing this for you. We take care of each other, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It's nice to feel needed."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I do need you," I spat out.

"Yes, and I need you," she admitted. And I have to say, it melted my heart. I knew we needed one another, but to hear her say it, was remarkable. I felt my heart in my throat.

"Okay, sit back down and I will wash your hair," she ordered.

"Aren't you supposed to wash my hair first," I teased.

"Usually, but this is a sponge bath, so I am not too worried about order of operation," she shot back.

She took a cup from underneath the sink and filled it up with my bath water. Tilting my head back, she dumped the water on my head, and then scrubbed some of her shampoo on my head. It felt wonderful. I loved my hair being washed. I mean, who doesn't? But, when Scully did it, she took her time, and I could feel the level of affection she put into it.

"Scully, that feels fantastic. I will pay you to do this every day," I all but purred.

"How about you just do mine in return, and we can call it even," she teased back. I loved when she bantered with me.

"Done," I agreed quickly.

"Okay, Mulder, lets rinse this out, and then we can dry you off."

After she rinsed my hair and drained the tub, she grabbed one of her fluffy towels. She ran it through my hair first, and then she patted me down everywhere to dry me off.

"Alright, stay here and I will check to see if I packed you a pair of boxers in that over night back," she ordered. Where was I really going to go anyway?

"Alright, it looks like I did pack a pair and a t-shirt," she said very proudly.

"See, Scully, that is why I keep you around. You're always thinking ahead of time."

"Well, I've learned to expect the unexpected with you. Now, lets put these on and go watch a movie or play a game of scrabble. I will beat you this time."

"I don't know, Scully. Last time I practically murdered you," I teased.

"You did not. You beat me by adding an 'en' to the end of ox. You got lucky, mister."

"Alright, but if you punch me again, I will have to take action, Scully. Fair warning."

Last time we played scrabble, I had won. It was a fair win, but it was a close game. When I won, Scully was so mad she punched me in the arm. She can pack a punch too. I acted like it didn't phase me, but I had a damn bruise for a week.

"Okay, fair enough. Let me clean up in here, and I will be right out. Go sit down."

"You have no arguments from me, woman."

With a glare from Scully, I darted out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed us each a glass of ice tea, which Scully always kept in her fridge for me. See, always thinking ahead of time. I then cleared off the table and pulled the scrabble out from her entertainment center. By the time I finished setting the game up, I was a little winded and felt the pain. Scully walked out in her sweats, and I quickly recovered. I didn't want to kill our moment, so I pushed on.

"Alright, bring it on, Mulder," she said, drinking her ice tea.

I reached my hand out, "best of luck to you, partner."

"Ha, you're on your own. Right now, we are arch enemies," she shot back. She was sassy, I will give her that.

"Oh, Scully you're feisty today, and I am loving it."

"Yeah, well, I am about ready to show you how it's done."

TBC

RED


End file.
